Vengeance
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: The product of reading multiple Naruto Death-fics and getting minimum sleep. Can Naruto survive the abusive villagers? The events a year after the death of the sunshine. Just read, no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Shinigami Seniade here! Please be kind, this is my first fanfiction EVER!!!! Note that the first line break has a 1-year difference, meaning one year has passed from the first section into the second. Also, please review so I can become a better writer, or to let me know if you like it or not. NOTE: all flames will be used to roast marshmallows for Shinigami Shuurajou.

**Shuurajou: Mmmmm… S'mores…**

Disclaimer: This is my own creation, based on characters that are not mine, using a storyline that I came up with. If this story is similar to yours, please know that I do not mean to steal your story. I'm just a poor college student writing her first fanfiction. And, just in case you missed it, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS.

It was a dreary day in Konoha. Rain was falling heavily. That didn't stop the villagers though.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Hell-spawn!"

These and other insults are shouted as the mob closes in on one poor soul, sixteen today. Why is he being chased by this mob? He's being chased because the villagers are blind to the truth. They see the Kyuubi, not Naruto.

Naruto has only known about the Kyuubi for four years now. Though he is beaten on a regular basis, it's always worse on this day: the day of Kyuubi's defeat, the Yondaime's death, and Naruto's birth.

Naruto, because he is seen as the Kyuubi, rather than the container, is the local punching bag for the villagers' anger and pain. They blame him for the deaths of their loved ones who fought the Kyuubi, and for the death of the Yondaime, the greatest leader Konoha has ever had. He died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto sixteen years ago.

Naruto has grown up knowing the hate of the villagers, but this year is by far the worst. It seems as if the villagers resent the fact that Naruto's still alive after all these years. What's worse: some of Naruto's so-called friends have joined the villagers.

Sakura is running next to her mother, who is a council member.

Ino is there too, near Sakura. She's still wearing her apron from the flower shop.

Kiba is still sore about his loss in the Chuunin Exams four years ago. Akamaru is by his master's side.

There are a few other shinobi who hate Naruto for what he carries that are in the mob. It is their weapons that actually hit the boy.

So, what about those who really are friends with Naruto? Where are they when their friend needs them?

Team Gai, accompanied by Shikamaru, are in Suna, working on treaty agreements. They left two days ago, and won't be back for another week.

Chouji, Hinata, and Shino are on a mission with Kurenai and Asuma to Snow/Spring, also working on a treaty. They will return in two days.

Sasuke was brought back from Orochimaru five months ago by Naruto. He is still under house arrest, and will be for the next three months. He cannot even enjoy the Kyuubi Festival.

So Naruto runs, hoping beyond all hope that he can actually survive this year's beating.


	2. Chapter 2

'_It's been one year. One year in this shithole without him.'_ This same thought, and similar ones, are floating through the minds of twenty or so people, all gathered in a small ramen stand, mourning the loss of one of the greatest people they had ever known.

Tsunade was crying for the loss of her 'little brother' and clinging to Jiraiya, who for once didn't have a lecherous look on his face. Instead, his face was marred by grief, knowing he had lost yet another pupil. Shizune sat next to her mentor, also mourning for the lost boy that she saw as her annoying little brother.

Hinata was also crying, being supported by Shino. Next to them was Iruka, who looked dead. He looked ready to keel over, if not supported by Kakashi's shoulder. Surprisingly, Kakashi's little orange book was absent, forgotten in favor of the large sake bottle in front of the gray-haired sensei.

Old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were behind the counter, serving ramen, sake, and anything else they had to the mourning shinobi.

The Konohamaru Corps. were there next to Iruka, mourning the loss of their 'Boss' and big brother figure. Konohamaru took it the worst. He had looked up to Naruto, as mentor, teacher, friend, and brother. Only Tsunade came close to knowing his pain.

Sasuke sat in a corner, brooding to himself. He felt that he was to blame. If he never went to Orochimaru, then he never would have been under house arrest at the time Naruto needed him the most.

Shikamaru had his head on the counter, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Troublesome' every once in a while. Next to him was Chouji, who was stuffing his face with ramen. It was his way of dealing with the pain.

Asuma was next to Kurenai. Though they didn't get to know Naruto as well as the others, they still thought he was a nice kid, who didn't deserve his fate at all.

Gai and Lee were crying, and not the fake anime tears either. They had both gotten to know Naruto really well. Naruto had come to them, asking for help to improve his taijutsu. It was these afternoon sessions that allowed them to open up to each other.

Tenten was also crying. Naruto had become the equivalent of a little brother to her. Her family saw him as the container, not the contained. They were the only weapons' shop to actually sell him usable weapons.

Neji was supporting Tenten. He had changed a lot since the Chuunin Exams, where Naruto beat some sense into him. After that day, he became a more open person, and a loving cousin to Hinata.

Izumo and Kotetsu, the 'Forever Chuunin' as Naruto called them, were currently on gate duty. If not for that, they too would be there at Ichiraku's.

In the tiny ramen hut, these people mourn for the one who brought them together, and who brought them even closer because of his death. Secluded away, they cry while the rest of the villagers celebrate the 'death of a demon.'

Kotetsu and Izumo stand at the gates, wishing to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but the place that shunned a boy who did no wrong, the village that, even now, celebrates his death.

A staggering figure walks up to the gate, another drunk shinobi. Kotetsu turns away, its Izumo's turn to deal with the drunks. The shinobi, seeing Izumo, staggers over faster, several sake bottles in his hands.

"Heeyyy guuyyysssss." Yep, definitely drunk off his ass.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy right now?" Izumo snaps.

"Aawww, lightennn uuupppp. It'ssss tiiimeee to CELEEBRAAATEEEEE!!!!!!! Theee Deemonnnn'ssss DEEEAAADD!" he yells cheerfully, not noticing the dark scowls on either of the chuunin's faces. Suddenly, the nameless shinobi lands in an ungraceful heap several feet away from the gate.

"Don't you DARE speak about Naruto like that again, GOT IT?! If I hear you say ANYTHING bad about Naruto again, I will not hesitate to beat you like the worthless mangy dog you are!" yells Kotetsu, finally snapping at the shinobi's behavior. The shinobi looks up, and suddenly cowers in fear. Knowing it's not because of either of them, the chuunin turn around… to one of the most horrifying scenes in seventeen years.

The Kyuubi is standing not three feet from the gate.

The ramen stand is quiet. Only those who are crying can be heard, everyone taking peace from the silence surrounding them. That peace is broken suddenly by the appearance of Kotetsu, who is out of breath and trembling.

"Kotetsu?! Aren't you and Izumo supposed to be guarding the gate?!" Tsunade questions, not quite understanding why he would be here, shaking like a newborn bunny.

"Lady Tsunade, you must come quickly! The Kyuubi is standing right outside of the gate!" Kotetsu pants out. Everyone is surprised. Didn't Kyuubi die with Naruto?

They all rushed to the gate, eager to see if perhaps, since Kyuubi is alive, then so is Naruto.

Kyuubi stood, proud and tall at the entrance to the pathetic village known as Konoha. He turns his head, sensing the approach of all of those who had cared for the kit in some way, shape, or form. _'__**Good.**__'_

There stood the most powerful bijuu known to man, Kyuubi no Kitsune, looking as calm as a dog, guarding its home. Confusion spread through the group from Ichiraku's. Why wasn't he attacking? One would assume he came to finish the job he started seventeen years ago.

"**Pathetic Humans. You must be wondering why I'm here, right?**" Kyuubi asks, his voice reverberating throughout the village, most of which has been evacuated with the citizens heading to the bunkers.

"Yes, actually. Why are you here?" Tsunade steps bravely forward to address the demon. Just then, Ayame and Old man Ichiraku arrive, having followed the shinobi.

"**I come here with a proposition for you mortals.**"

"A really nice proposition, actually." Suddenly, a blond teenager with his arms crossed over his chest steps out from behind Kyuubi's front leg. He's practically transparent, a ghost really. One that they all know and love.

"NARUTO!" everyone shouts, glad to see their favorite knuckle-headed ninja again.

"Straight from Kami herself." With that, two others step out. They are the First and Second Hokages.

"Kami's a woman?" asks Jiraiya, thinking about the implications.

"Yes Jiraiya. Kami is, in fact, a woman." Out steps the Sandaime, still dressed in the formal Hokage robes, next to Naruto.

"And yes, Ero-sennin, she does hate perverts." None other than the Yondaime steps out, in front of Kakashi.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asks quietly, not sure whether to believe his eye or not.

"Hey there little Kakashi. Not so little anymore, huh?"

"Hey, don't forget about me Sensei!" A boy in his early teens steps from behind the Yondaime. He has short black hair held back by orange goggles, a scar over his left eye, and his right is red with three black tomoe.

"Obito?" Kakashi asks in that same, quiet voice.

"In the flesh, so to speak." replies Obito, with a smile similar to one orange-wearing shinobi.

"Even though we don't have flesh anymore, right Dan?" Another little boy with brown hair appears. Next to him is a tall man with blonde hair, the one he was talking to.

"Yes Nawaki, we no longer have flesh." The blonde man replies.

"Uncle Dan?!" "Nawaki?!" Both Tsunade and Shizune shout, surprised to see their loved ones again.

Two more people appeared. One, a man with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes. The second is a woman with long brown hair tied into a bun on her head and beautiful brown eyes.

"Father?" Neji asks in the same quiet voice Kakashi used.

"My son, you have grown up well. I'm very proud of you."Hizashi smiles at his son radiating his pride.

"Mom?" Tenten shouts, surprised to see her there.

"Yes dear, it's me."

Another woman steps forward, towards Sasuke. She has a kind smile on her face, long black hair, and shining onyx eyes. "Sasuke." she breathes out.

"Mother?!" For the first time in a long time, Sasuke loses his composure. Tears fall gently down his face, and he looks like that cute little kid again.

Hinata steps forward suddenly towards Naruto. "How? I-I th-thought y-you d-d-died?" she asks in disbelief.

"I am dead Hinata-chan. It took a while, but I finally talked Kami into my idea."

"A-and w-wh-what's th-that N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Well, Kyuubi's gonna destroy Konoha. I talked to Kami and we agreed that I would be allowed to help all who I considered my precious people." Now he addressed all present. "You will now be given a choice. Kyuubi's gonna destroy Konoha. Your choice is to stay here, and most likely die a horrible death. Or, you come with us now. Kami has decreed that none shall survive this night. Right Kyuu?"

"**Yes Kit. None shall survive the night.**"

"By coming with us now, we save you from that horrible death, and take you to heaven with us. The choice is yours. Choose wisely."

"Naruto-kun, I choose to go with you." Hinata replied, surprised at the fact that she didn't stutter once.

"We choose to go with you!" and "Take us with you!" were the responses of everyone else.

"Let's go then." Dan suddenly grabs Shizune and Ayame, at the same time Nawaki grabs Tsunade and Shikamaru. The Nidaime grabs both Kotetsu and Izumo. The Sandaime steps forward next, grabbing both Jiraiya and Konohamaru. The First grabs Moegi and Udon. Naruto grabs Old man Ichiraku. Obito rushes forward and grabs Kakashi and Shino. Hizashi grabs Neji and Gai as Tenten and Lee are grabbed by her mother. Sasuke is grabbed by his mother, who also grabs Chouji. Finally, the Yondaime grabs Kurenai and Asuma. As one, the spirits pull their loved ones out, leaving the bodies behind. Naruto passes Old Man Ichiraku to Ayame. As one, they vanish quietly, going to heaven.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, I know you used to follow me, and I know how much you love me. I want you to know, I love you too." At the last statement, Hinata looks ready to faint. Quickly, Naruto grabs her hand and yanks her out of her body. They stand there, looking at each other lovingly. As they share their first kiss, they gently fade away into the night.

Kyuubi watches as the Kit's loved ones all fade away, going to their final rest. Then, the Kit grabs his mate as they also fade.

"**Hehe, now it's my turn. Foolish mortals. Had you left Kit alone, instead of beating him to death, this would never have happened. Humans truly are stupid.**" And with that, Kyuubi proceeds to complete the massacre.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was known as a night of terror. In one night, an entire village was decimated. Everyone in Konoha was massacred, with the exception of a group of people outside the gates. There was not a mark on them. They seemed to die peacefully. This was not so for the rest of the populace. All were killed in the most horrific ways possible. One such victim was a pink-haired kunoichi. There was practically nothing left of her body, just her head._

_Reports say that it was the Kyuubi, looking for revenge on those who harmed his container. However, many believe only Kami could do such damage on such a level. I believe it was the Kyuubi, just like I believe that they deserved it. They killed one of my precious people. May he rest in peace. _

_Shukaku agrees with me for once. He contacted Kyuubi; Kyuubi got his revenge, especially on the pink-haired banshee. And those who were found unharmed? Those were my precious person's precious people._ –Excerpt from Kazekage Gaara's Journal

Yes, I changed the story. I felt it needed to be spread out some. It seemed too fast to just show a one-year gap in time with a flimsy little line. Besides, it's my story. I get to do what I want. So there!

Thanks go out to **Kage Bijuu** for being the only one so far to actually review. Congratulations! You get a Naruto plushie… as soon as I can figure out how to send one over the internet.

On a side note, I am gathering my ideas and research in preparation of a new story. This one will be many chapters long, not sure how many yet. While spending another sleepless night reading both Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto fanfiction, an idea suddenly struck me (in the form of my notebook falling on my head). What if Naruto were to gather the bijuu? What if they left the Elemental Countries? What if some of them were Yu-Gi-Oh characters? What if they went to Egypt to serve Pharaoh Atem?

As you can see, this may take a while to sort out. Until then… Peace Love Abstinence!


	4. To Our Loyal Fans

To our loyal fans:

Shuurajou and I may not write or post for a very long time. Our mom's boyfriend had a massive heart attack two nights ago. While at the hospital an hour ago, we found out that he may never wake up.

For this to happen to us for our "second dad" after dealing with the heartache of losing our first… well, let's just say it's not good. We hope for a miracle, and that all will go well tomorrow. If so, then expect us back soon. If not, then we wish you all well in your lives, and hope to come back eventually. Any prayers and well-wishes are welcome.

Signing off,

Shinigami Seniade

Shinigami Shuurajou


End file.
